The Trip to Arrendale
by blossom2014
Summary: The royal family take a diplomatic visit to Arrendale, and they are surprised at what they find there.


The boat of the Enchancian royal family neared a harbour.  
"There it is." King Roland smiled. "Arrendale."  
"Wow." Sofia gasped. "It looks great!"  
"Sure does." James nodded.  
"Good thing we came here during summer." Amber noted. "I've heard their winters can be frightfully chilly."  
The royal family were making a diplomatic visit to Arrendale. They were meeting with the newly-crowned queen Elsa, in hopes of strengthening the ties between their two kingdoms.  
After the boat docked at the harbour, the royal family disembarked. Baileywick followed behind, bringing their luggage with them.  
"Best behavior, everyone." Roland declared. "Remember, you will be representing Enchancia."  
"Relax, Rolli." Miranda smiled. "How much trouble could they really get into?"  
"I'm hoping we won't have to find out." Roland shrugged.

At the castle, queen Elsa was dressed in in her coronation outfit (Sans gloves), awaiting the royal family's arrival (Her sister Anna at her side).  
"You ready for this, Elsa?" Anna asked.  
"Yes." Elsa nodded. "It's time we strengthened the bond our parents made between our two kingdoms."  
"I heard they have a new princesses now." Anna noted.  
"Yes." Elsa agreed. "Sofia, I think her name is. And her mother is the new queen."  
"Which means more for us to welcome." Anna smiled.  
Soon after, the Enchancian family arrived at the castle.  
"Welcome, king Roland." Elsa bowed. "And a warm welcome to your family."  
"Thank you, queen Elsa." Roland nodded.  
"And of course, you know my sister, princess Anna." Elsa introduced them.  
"Hi." Anna waved.  
Sofia waved back.  
"And this is my new wife, queen Miranda, and daughter, Sofia." Roland declared. "And my children, Amber and James."  
"Hello, your majesty." Amber curtsied.  
"Hi." James waved.  
"A pleasure." Elsa smiled. "I'll have my servants and valets help you with your luggage."  
"Thank you, queen Elsa, but I am quite capable of doing that myself." Baileywick declared. "I am the Enchancian royal family chief steward, after all."  
"But I insist." Elsa declared. "You are our guests, after all."  
"She's right, Baileywick." Roland smiled. "Think of this as a vacation."  
"As you wish, your majesty." Baileywick gave in.  
"Very good." Elsa nodded. "Feel free to go to your guest rooms and make yourselves at home."

As the children explored the castle, Sofia noticed something strange on the floor.  
"Look at this." She rubbed her finger on it.  
"What is it?" Amber asked.  
"I think it's... snow." Sofia declared.  
"Indoors?" James said skeptically. "How?"  
At that point, a snowman walked around the corner, a cloud above him, releasing more snow.  
"Hello, there!" He smiled.  
"A talking snowman!" Sofia gasped in wonder.  
"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." The snowman hugged.  
"Hi, Olaf." Sofia chuckled. "I'm Sofia, and these are my sister Amber, and my brother, James."  
"Hi!" Olaf waved.  
"Uh, no hug for me, thanks." James stepped.  
"Or me." Amber added. "I prefer not to get my dress wet."  
Anna came down the corridor.  
"Oh, I see you've met Olaf." She noted.  
"Where did he come from?" James asked.  
"Elsa made him." Anna revealed.  
"Elsa?" Amber asked.  
"Yes." Anna nodded. "Didn't you know? She has all kind of ice magic."  
"Cool!" James smiled. "Literally!"

"I must admit, it's not everyday you meet a talking snowman." Amber noted.  
"Would you like to play with me?" Olaf asked.  
"Would queen Elsa mind?" Sofia asked Anna.  
"Of course not." Anna smiled. "Have fun!"

"Olaf, want to play hide and seek?" Sofia asked.  
"Sure!" Olaf nodded. "You hide, and I'll count!"  
The kids rushed off while Olaf counted. James ran past a vase, almost breaking it.  
"Do you mind?" A servant said hotly. "This is a castle. There is to be no running around"  
Baileywick arrived in time to hear this.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"Yes." The worker nodded. "This is a castle, not a playground."  
"Oh, come now." Baileywick declared. "Children will be children. They'll play one way or the other."  
"I'm not sure what castle you work for, but we haven't have kids playing in this castle and we aren't starting now." The worker declared. "You tell those kids to play outside, and-"  
The worker turned and realised James was gone. Baileywick smiled wryly.  
"Good work, James." He whispered.  
Olaf found all of the kids quite quickly  
"That was fast." Amber noted.  
"I know this castle like the back of my twig." Olaf boasted.  
At that point, the worker caught up with them.  
"Excuse me." He declared. "But I'm afraid this castle isn't your playground. If you want to play, take it out into the courtyard."  
"But-" Olaf stuttered.  
"You too, Olaf." The guard added.  
Olaf and the children went outside, James casting a glare at the worker as they did.  
"Olaf, does that snow cloud follow you everywhere?" Sofia asked.  
"Oh, yes." Olaf nodded. "Elsa made it for me. It keeps me from melting, even in the summer."

Not long after, Roland asked Baileywick where the kids were.  
"They're outside, your majesty." Baileywick declared. "One of the castle workers was quite insistent that they not play indoors."  
"And who was that worker?" Elsa asked.  
"It was him, queen Elsa." Baileywick pointed across the hall.  
"I'm disappointed, Marcus." Elsa said to the worker. "These are our guests, and we mustn't simply force them out over such silly things."  
"But your majesty..." Marcus stuttered.  
"No buts." Elsa declared.  
"I was simply trying to ensure they wouldn't break anything." Marcus added.  
"Whatever breaks can be replaced." Elsa stated. "It shouldn't be a reason not to let children be children. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, your highness." Marcus sighed.  
"Good." Elsa smiled. "Now, please locate the children and let them know they can play inside again."  
"As you wish." Marcus sighed, turning and leaving.  
"Sorry about that." Elsa apologized to Roland and Miranda. "Marcus tends to be a little uptight sometimes."  
"That's okay." Miranda smiled. "Besides, our kids know to play responsibly... most of the time."

Marcus went outside.  
"Children, it's time to wash up for dinner." He declared.  
"But Baileywh-?" Amber started, stopping when she realised it wasn't Baileywick. "Oh, you aren't Baileywick."  
"No, I am not." Marcus declared. "I am Marcus, one of the castle servants. And I repeat, it's time to wash up for dinner. And... I am sorry about before. You see, we haven't Kids inside the castle in a long time."  
"That's okay, Marcus." Sofia smiled. "We should have asked to play first."  
"You coming, Olaf?" James asked.  
"Oh, sure." Olaf smiled. "I don't eat, but I love the smell of all the food."  
Before long, everyone was sat down for dinner, many Arendale dished on the table.  
"Ooh, this all looks so good." Sofia smiled.  
"We hope you enjoy it." Elsa smiled.  
"And feel free to ask for seconds." Anna added. "The kitchen staff take it as a compliment."  
After eating their food (and thoroughly enjoying it), the kids demolished their dessert, gateau made from the finest chocolate the country had to offer. After all that food, they were ready for bed.  
"Marcus, please take the children to the guest rooms." Elsa ordered.  
"Yes, your majesty." Marcus nodded. "This way, please."

As Marcus led the children to the guest room, the elder royals discussed ways to bring their two nations together. Afterwards, they all went to bed.  
"Hey, Elsa." Anna whispered to her sister. "What say you give the kids a little snow land fun as a send-off tomorrow?"  
"Sounds like a great idea." Elsa smiled.  
The next morning, they all gathered for breakfast.  
"Morning, everyone." Olaf smiled.  
"Good morning, Olaf." Amber nodded, before stopping herself. "Wow. I just said 'good morning' to a living snowman. Never thought I'd see the day."  
"Are there other snowmen like you, Olaf?" James asked.  
"Just one." Olaf nodded. "But he's not very nice. In fact, he's downright grumpy."  
"That's too bad." Sofia sympathized. "Don't you ever feel lonely?"  
"It's okay." Olaf smiled. "As long as I have my friends with me, I never feel alone."

"I wish we could make you a snowman friend, but there isn't any snow." Amber sighed. "And the stuff that comes out of your cloud just isn't enough."  
"And besides, we're leaving at noon." James noted.  
"If only we had some snow." Sofia sighed.  
"If it's snow you need, then come outside." Elsa smiled.  
Elsa led the kids out into the courtyard, where she had created a winter wonderland for them.  
"Cool!" James gasped. "Olaf told you us you had some kind of snow magic, but I never thought it'd be like this!"  
"It's amazing." Amber smiled.  
"And in the summer time, too." Sofia noted. "I wish it could do this over in Enchancia.  
"Maybe I could come and visit sometime." Elsa offered. "Give you all a snow day you'll never forget."  
"That would be nice." Amber nodded. "But how about we make Olaf that friend for now?"  
"Of course." Elsa nodded.  
Sofia, James and Amber put together a snow girl for Olaf.  
"Wow, she looks great!" Olaf smiled.  
"What are we going to call her?" Sofia asked.  
"How about 'Svetlana'?" Amber suggested.  
"Okay then." Elsa smiled. "Svetlana it is. Time to say hello."  
Elsa opened her hands, sending a spray of magical snow that enveloped Svetlana. As the snow started to dissipate, her eyes opened, and she started moving.  
"Okay, Olaf." Anna smiled. "Say hello."  
"H-hello." Olaf said nervously. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."  
"I'm Svetlana." Svetlana smiled. "And I like warm hugs too!"  
The two snow people hugged each other.  
"Thank you so much, everyone!" Olaf cheered.

"Don't thank us yet." Elsa smiled. "Here comes the finishing touch!"  
Elsa conjured up a cloud over Svetlana, giving her own personal flurry.  
"Wouldn't want you to melt, now would we?" She smiled.  
"Thank you." Svetlana smiled.  
Baileywick entered the courtyard.  
"Children, it's time to- whoa!" He slipped on some snow.  
"Are you alright, Baileywick?" Sofia asked.  
"I'm fine." Baileywick groaned.

"Let me clean this up." Else smiled, quickly made the snow go away.  
"Thank you, queen Elsa." Baileywick declared, just as Anna helped him up. "And thank you, princess Anna?"  
"You're welcome." Anna smiled.  
Baileywick said "Your parents sent me to tell you that it's time to go."  
"Awww." James groaned.  
"We'll come and see you off, if you like." Anna offered.  
"That'd be nice." Amber smiled.  
Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Svetlanna joined them at the harbour, watching as they boarded their boat for the return trip to Enchancia.  
"Feel free to visit again sometime." Elsa declared.  
"We would be glad to." Roland nodded.  
"And please feel free to visit Enchancia." Miranda beamed.  
"We just might do that." Anna smiled.  
The boat disembarked, leaving Arendelle, its occupants waving to their friends, who waved back. Olaf and Svetlana waved the hardest, both smiling as widely as they could.  
"Come back soon!" Olaf called.  
The End.


End file.
